


Bright Red

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Oral Sex, Sex, i know this is very fast paced lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Aradia is very attractive to Terezi. It makes her want Aradia in her entirety, all for her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Red

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my NSFW blog, www.quintnsfw.tumblr.com

It was during a cuddling session on Terezi’s scalemate pile that Terezi realised how lucky she was to have such a caring and loving matesprit. 

Terezi lay with her legs tangled around Aradia’s and her head on Aradia’s chest, inhaling her scent - so deliciously red that she was almost drooling. Of course, it would be disgusting to drool all over Aradia, so Terezi managed to restrain herself.

Aradia chuckled and petted Terezi’s hair, and Terezi spoke up.

“1 W4NT TO T4ST3 YOU, 4R4D1A.”

Such a sudden confession surprised them both, and Aradia giggled again and stroked down Terezi’s back.

“I kn0w what y0u mean. Up here,” Aradia motioned towards her face and Terezi supported her own weight on one arm as her black lips met Aradia’s red ones, moaning as the cherry-tasting lipstick met her probing tongue. Aradia moaned in a lower pitch as Terezi sucked on her bottom lip, flinging a leg over Aradia’s waist and grinding slowly on her hip.

Terezi’s mouth left Aradia’s and she began to kiss down her jaw, sucking on her neck and feeling the red blood of her partner come to the surface of her skin and leave a bruise. Terezi was so tempted to bite down and drink her blood, but she didn’t want to hurt Aradia or make her bleed out, so she continued down and kissed her collarbones as Aradia guided Terezi’s hand into her god-tier pants and past her unsheathed bulge to her nook, and Terezi took it from there by carefully sliding a finger inside her, causing a moan to leave her partner’s mouth.

Terezi pulled Aradia’s pants down and blindly beheld her squirming red bulge, tasting so delectable when Terezi slipped her mouth around the tip.

“Yes, Terezi. Like that.” Aradia moaned, stroking through the coarse black hair of her flushed lover.

Terezi growled, satisfied, in her throat as Aradia’s bulge went deeper into her mouth and met her curious tongue, which swept promptly across its slimy surface and drank the sweet red.

Terezi’s fingers were also working Aradia’s nook; she was up to two fingers which plunged into her nook in earnest, making Aradia squeak and groan.

Terezi was determined to get Aradia’s whole bulge into her mouth. The red was so delicious and she wanted it all, wanted ARADIA in her entirety. Terezi did just that: got the whole bulge into her mouth, and tasted red, nothing but sweet red and Aradia on her tongue; a treat for her remaining senses.

“I’m g0nna cum Terezi!” Aradia gasped, and Terezi drank every drop of bright maroon genetic material that came from Aradia’s bulge like it was water, like she needed it to survive.

Aradia lay trembling in her post-orgasmic haze, leaving Terezi to softly lap at her nook, which had also expelled a generous amount of red fluid.

When Terezi had drunk her fill, she rejoined Aradia in a cuddle, sweetly kissing her lips and murmuring loving things to her.

“1′M FLUSH3D FOR YOU, 4R4D14…” she whispered, nuzzling her matesprit as Aradia chuckled and replied,

“Flushed bright red f0r y0u t00, Terezi!”


End file.
